Liberación de Vida
by Misao Wood Tolchristie
Summary: Este mini fic, o subfic, es para aquellos que han seguido .::La Estrella del Norte::. y que quieren saber cómo habría sido la vida de Mislif con Éomer.
1. Liberación de Vida, Parte I

.::LIBERACIÓN DE VIDA::.  
  
"- ¡Legolas, Señor de los Elfos de Ithilien, se presenta ante los Reyes de la Marca!  
  
- ¿Legolas...?  
  
- ¡Bienvenido nuevamente a Rohan, Legolas, Señor de Ithilien!  
  
- ¡Salve, Éomer Rey de Rohan! ¡Y salve Mislif, Estrella del Norte y Reina de Rohan!"  
  
Reina... Reina... Reina... "¡No quería ser una Reina! Sólo quería evitarle sufrimientos a Legolas... Pero ya es muy tarde para arrepentirme como quisiera... Desde que dije aquellas palabras supe que no habría vuelta atrás..."  
  
" - ¿Y bien?- había preguntado Éomer, impaciente.  
  
- ¿Estás lista para responder, Mislif?- había preguntado Legolas a su vez, con un dejo de nerviosismo.  
  
Pasaron los segundos...  
  
- Mislif...- había dicho la voz del Elfo, para sacarla de sus desesperadas meditaciones.  
  
- ¡Sí! Ya tomé una decisión.- se había acercado a Éomer y dicho: Lo siento mucho, Legolas, pero tengo un miedo mucho mayor. No puedo permitir que mis miedos y mi destino tengas que pagarlos con tu vida. No podría vivir junto a ti con la idea de saber que dejarás esta vida por mí.  
  
- Sin ti, mi vida no tendría sentido...  
  
- ¡No!- había exclamado ella.- Tienes un gran futuro por delante. Podrás convertirte en el Rey del Bosque Negro. Te espera un futuro más prometedor del que tendrías conmigo. No soy una buena mujer, ni siquiera soy madura y no podría, tal vez, seguir el ritmo de tu vida...  
  
- Estás mintiendo.- había sentenciado Legolas, muy serio.- ¡Mientes igual como cuando lo hiciste en Lothlórien! ¡Sabes que estás en un error! ¿Por qué, entonces, regresaste a mí desde los Emyn Muil? ¿Para ilusionarme y hacer sufrir más? Mi corazón ya no soporta esto.  
  
- Legolas..., ella ya tomó una decisión.- había gruñido Éomer.  
  
- ¿Por qué bajas la mirada?- seguía diciéndole Legolas a Mislif, sin prestar atención al hombre.- Vas a llorar, ¿verdad? ¡Vas a llorar sólo porque sabes que te estás engañando!  
  
- ¡Cállate, Legolas, por favor!- había gritado Mislif, con un hilo de voz.- ¡No me hagas más difícil esto!  
  
- Si crees que eso es difícil... Mislif, no te deseo mal alguno, pero si dices que a mi lado no podrías vivir con la conciencia tranquila, a causa de mi muerte, te pasarás tus futuros días recordando que le destrozaste el corazón, la alegría y la ilusión a la persona que más te amó.- y sin más, había dado media vuelta dejando a la nueva pareja."  
  
Legolas había tenido mucha razón. Desde aquella maldita noche, no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra... sólo porque él no quería hablarle... A ella le hubiera gustado despedirse de él en Isengard, pero él sólo le había dirigido una mirada fría y carente de ese brillo anterior. Mislif se había sentido más mal que nunca, pero fue peor cuando Galadriel le regaló la Piedra Estrella, diciéndole que al principio había decidido no dársela, pero se había dado cuenta de que conocía los futuros deseos de la joven. Ella no había comprendido las palabras de Galadriel, sólo maldecía su decisión de haberse alejado de la persona que más amaba. Y viviría con ese remordimiento para siempre...  
  
De pronto, la joven abrió los ojos. Se pasó la mano por la frente, moviendo con los dedos unos cabellos rojizos que le cubrían la vista. Sus dedos vagaron luego por sus ojos, haciendo un descubrimiento: había estado llorando. Denuevo... Antes casi nunca lloraba, y ahora era algo prácticamente usual en su diario vivir. Ella creía que nadie lo notaba, pero no. Él lo notaba; y sus ojos tristes también eran vistos por los demás, dándole el nombre de Dama de la Mirada Triste.  
  
- ¿Pasa algo, Mislif?- preguntó el hombre que estaba a su lado.  
  
- N- no...- contestó ella secándose los ojos.- Es sólo que no puedo dormir.  
  
- ¿Quieres contarme qué te pasa?  
  
- N- no.- repitió.- Voy a... voy a salir a respirar un poco de aire. No me hará mal.  
  
- Adelante.- suspiró Éomer sentándose en la cama. Vio cómo su esposa se levantaba de la cama, tomaba un abrigo, y salía de la amplia habitación.- Y siempre será así.- murmuró el hombre refiriéndose a la situación de Mislif. Desde que se habían casado ella estaba así... No, no desde ese día, sino que desde antes; desde que le dijo que no pasaría sus días con Legolas.  
  
Mislif, en adelante, se había puesto muy silenciosa, seria y fría. Ya no era aquella enérgica jovencita, y tal vez había olvidado mucho de agilidad. Apenas reía y, cuando lo hacía, era con una sombra de tristeza en los ojos. Sin embargo, se esmeraba por complacer a Éomer en su vida como Reina de Rohan; pero sólo ahí, pues Mislif, luego de más de seis meses de matrimonio, no permitía aún que Éomer la besara; y menos había permitido encuentros más íntimos. Pero él respetaba esa limitación porque la amaba. Sabía muy bien que Mislif debía de estar sufriendo por la separación con aquel gran amor y que superarlo le llevaría mucho tiempo. Aunque Éomer estaba dispuesto a esperar, a esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario, no podía evitar sentir grandes impulsos al ver los labios de la joven, ya que eran algo que él soñaba con besar.  
  
Mientras tanto, Mislif respiraba el fresco aire de verano en un balcón de Meduseld, el Palacio de Oro de Edoras. Sin embargo, respirara lo que respirara, no podía librarse de aquella opresión en su pecho. No podía sentirse feliz siendo Reina, porque no había nacido para eso; no había sido nunca educada para algo así, y la vida de palacio la ahogaba de sobremanera. ¡Habría dado cualquier cosa por haber pasado su vida entera entre los árboles de Ithilien junto a Legolas! Pero no... Ahí estaba, atrapada en sus propias decisiones, en sus propios temores y en su miedo al sufrimiento; sin saber que, con lo que había decidido, sufriría infinitamente más.  
  
Además de sentirse triste y ahogada, Mislif se sentía presionada por Éomer, a pesar de que éste no lo hacía. Se sentía presionada a cumplir con su deber de esposa recién casada, pero algo, no sabía qué, la retenía. Algo la hacía retroceder ante cualquier intento de Éomer por darle cariño. Pocas veces él intentó besarla, pero, cuando lo hizo, a Mislif inmediatamente se le vino a la mente el recuerdo de los labios de Legolas. ¡No podía, no quería, besar a Éomer tan pronto! ¿Tan pronto? Habían transcurrido ya seis meses, una fecha considerable.  
  
- Esto no durará mucho tiempo.- se dijo la joven nerviosa.- Ese momento llegará, y yo deberé prepararme para olvidar todo lo pasado.  
  
¡¿Cuántas veces había dicho lo mismo?! ¡Ni Elendil podría contarlas! Fríamente se había prometido olvidar a Legolas, pero su amor por él era grande y no lo olvidaría. ¡¿Cómo podría hacerlo?! La única solución que había hallado era casarse con Éomer, pero con él no lo lograba completamente. Era atractivo, sí; también inteligente y dulce, pero nada comparado con aquellos atributos de Legolas. Habría sido tan feliz con él, pero habría sido tan breve... ¿Breve? Pero si ella contaba con la Piedra Estrella en su poder. ¿Por qué no esperar a que Éomer envejeciera y muriera naturalmente, mientras ella se guardaba para Legolas? Simplemente porque ya le había dicho que todo había acabado, y además habría sido horriblemente extraño para la gente de la Marca ver envejecer a su Rey pero no a su Reina.  
  
No... ya no había vuelta atrás. Tendría que seguir el camino que había escogido, aunque cada segundo le pesara horriblemente en el corazón. Mislif suspiró con pesadumbre. La gente ya murmuraba, o eso había oído, sobre su marcada tristeza en el rostro, mientras Éomer se lucía con su bella esposa. Él había sido muy bueno con ella, por eso Mislif no podía permitir que fuera parte de murmuraciones ni de vergüenzas. Habría que darle un corte radical a la situación y comenzar a darle la cara a los problemas y a cortar con los recuerdos y los remordimientos, para siempre.  
  
Así que, luego de haber tomado ésta determinada decisión, Mislif volvió a la habitación, pasando antes por una serie de corredores, mientras todos los guardias presentes se inclinaban a su paso. Desde su coronación, Mislif se había sentido extraña al ver esos actos por parte de los demás, pero ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse.  
  
- Regresaste muy pronto.- dijo Éomer. Estaba sentado en la enorme cama y leía unos pergaminos a la luz de unas velas que tenía en una mesita de noche.  
  
- Me dio un poco de frío.- contestó la joven sentándose al borde de la cama.- ¿Qué lees?  
  
- Es una petición de los Enanos.- contestó él.- No pude leerla antes, por los asuntos esos de las fronteras, pero ahora que la veo me parece una buena idea.  
  
- ¿De qué se trata?  
  
- Viene de parte de Gimli hijo de Glóin, aquel amigo tuyo y mío también, que me pide autorización para llevar a una colonia de Enanos a vivir en las Cavernas Centelleantes, junto al Abismo de Helm.  
  
- ¿Qué le dirás?- preguntó Mislif entusiasmada con la idea, pues, si Gimli iba a vivir allí cerca, ella tendría un motivo de aislarse de la vida en palacio.  
  
- Que sí.- contestó Éomer.- No veo por qué no un grupo de Enanos pueda venir a estas tierras a deleitarnos con su maravillosa arquitectura y valiosa artesanía. ¿Tú que opinas?  
  
- Conozco bien a Gimli, desde nuestro viaje, y es una buena persona. Estoy segura de que hará de las Cavernas Centelleantes un sitio increíble.  
  
- Lo más probable es que sí.- asintió él sonriendo.- ¿Extrañas a tus amigos?- preguntó de pronto.  
  
- Un poco.- contestó ella seriamente.- Sólo un poco...- su vista se quedó enfrascada en un vago punto.  
  
- Sé que odias esto, Mislif.- dijo Éomer tomándole una mano. La joven lo miró fijamente.- Sé muy bien lo que sufres y lo que quieres olvidar. Sé que te sientes ahogada y que desearías poder huir de Meduseld. Pero ya no sé qué hacer por ti. Hace un tiempo te ofrecí viajar a donde quisieras, pero te negaste.- la miró con ternura y dijo-: Sé también que deseas poder olvidarte de Legolas, pero que tu corazón no te deja.  
  
- Legolas ya fue olvidado por mi corazón.- dijo Mislif, intentando convencerse a sí misma.- Esta tristeza que siento es sólo porque añoro estar en mi hogar o volver a otros tiempos, pero no es algo que ya puedas hacer.  
  
- Si dices que ya olvidaste a Legolas... ¿por qué no me lo demuestras?- dijo Éomer cuidadosamente. Mislif arqueó las cejas, mientras lo miraba fijamente. Él tomó con más intensidad su mano y se acercó a la joven.- ¿Por qué no dejas que te bese para demostrar que ya puedo estar junto a la mujer que amo?  
  
Mislif no contestó, pero su corazón latía muy rápido. No era de emoción, sólo de nervios; unos nervios que le indicaban que el momento de comenzar a borrar los recuerdos estaba llegando. Pero estaba muy equivocada...  
  
Éomer se levantó de la cama y llegó hasta donde estaba sentada la joven. Tomó su mano e hizo que se levantara. Mislif accedió, como movida por una fuerza extraña. Él la rodeó con un brazo, mientras la aferraba a su pecho. En los ojos del hombre brillaba una luz de ansiedad. Se quedaron un segundo quietos, sin saber qué hacer; hasta que Éomer comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Mislif. Se detuvo unos segundos cerca de su boca, como disfrutando cada instante. Finalmente, juntó, y luego de meses de espera, sus labios con los de la joven; y la besó largamente.  
  
Ella dudó varios segundos en si responderle o no, recordando siempre sus besos con Legolas. De pronto, se halló devolviéndole a Éomer el beso; sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que no estaba besando a su esposo, sino que a Legolas, como añorando un recuerdo guardado en su corazón.  
  
Éomer parecía hallarse en la gloria de sus días, pues aquello que había soñado innumerables veces, ahora se estaba convirtiendo en realidad; y le gustaba. Se estaba dejando llevar, mientras abrazaba a Mislif con más fuerza; pero ella parecía ausente, sumida tal vez en recuerdos y pensamientos lejanos. El hombre intentó seguir adelante con sus deseos, pero la joven parecía no querer moverse más que eso. Y era sólo porque ella creía estar besando a Legolas, lejos en el este, mientras lo llamaba ansiosa y desesperadamente con el pensamiento.  
  
- ¡Ah!- exclamó Legolas de pronto. Estaba sentado a los pies de un frondoso árbol y sobre una suave y fragante pradera de las tierra de Ithilien; mientras discutía unos temas importantes con un grupo de elfos.  
  
- ¿Pasa algo, Señor?- preguntó uno que estaba junto a él.  
  
- N- no... Nada.- contestó Legolas.- Es sólo que acabo de ver la Luna, y recordé algo importante.- Estaba mintiendo, pero sólo un poco; pues al ver la Luna había recordado a Mislif con tristeza, pero también había sentido algo extraño: un repentino calor le había llegado a sus labios. Le recordaba a esa tibia situación que sentía cada vez que había besado a Mislif antes. Pero ya todo era un recuerdo... un recuerdo triste... pero que no podía ser olvidado, pues su amor por aquella joven sería igual que la vida de los Elfos: inmortal.  
  
Sus pensamientos vagaron largo rato en torno a Mislif, y a sus recuerdos con ella, sintiendo a cada segundo que un llamado le llegaba con aquel calor en sus labios. Era un llamado desesperado, y él sabía muy bien y sin dudar de quién venía. Algo le estaba pasando a ella, a su joven dama, y si lo estaba llamando, era porque nadie más que él podría solucionarle aquel problema. ¿Querría ella verlo? ¿Podría verla denuevo? Si ella lo llamaba con tanta desesperación... No le importaba que Mislif lo rechazara ni que lo tratara con frialdad, sólo se aseguraría de que ella estaba bien, e inventaría algún pretexto para verla.  
  
- ¿Señor Legolas...?- preguntó un elfo al verlo sumido en sus pensamientos.  
  
- Lo siento, pero debo irme.- contestó él poniéndose de pie de un salto. Se alejó rápidamente, y a la hora después ya partía en dirección a Minas Tirith, con un caballo y una escolta de dos elfos. Les dijo que irían a Rohan, pues él quería visitar a los Reyes de la Marca; y los elfos aceptaron acompañarlo. Sin embargo, Legolas iría a ver primero a Aragorn, Rey de Gondor. Debía preguntarle a él qué sería más conveniente hacer, pues no quería causar problemas con el Rey de Rohan; después de todo, Mislif era la Reina. Sólo esperaba que ella estuviera bien.  
  
- N- no, Éomer...- murmuró Mislif. Estaba tratando de detener le repentina efusividad de él, luego de haberla comenzado a besar sin cesar. Sin embargo, el hombre estaba tan embriagado de amor que no escuchó al principio, pues estaba ocupado en el cuello de la joven.- ¡Éomer!- gritó Mislif ya molesta.- ¡Ya basta!  
  
- Lo siento...- murmuró él alejándose unos pasos. Se sentía avergonzado, pero, sobre todo, comenzaba a sentirse feliz; pues éste había sido ya un gran paso. Uno de sus deseos se había hecho realidad, y le había gustado de sobremanera. Aunque sabía que a Mislif le había costado bastante haberlo hecho, no podía evitar sentirse feliz. Incluso había intentado aprovecharse del momento, pero se dio cuenta de que ella tenía todo controlado... ¿Eso quería decir que...? ¿Lo había besado sin interés? Eso parecía ser...  
  
- Hasta mañana, Éomer.- dijo Mislif acostándose. Lo único que quería era huir de los brazos de él, pues ya había sido mucho para una sola noche. Éomer se había emocionado mucho, pero Mislif sólo había logrado entristecerse más: no había besado a su esposo, sino a la persona que deseaba olvidar pero no lo lograba; además, si Éomer se enteraba que ella había sentido aquello, y que más encima llamaba a Legolas con el pensamiento, lo más probable es que se hubiera sentido mal. Así que la joven, para terminar con todo, se acostó rápidamente, se cubrió, y pronto fingió quedarse dormida.  
  
Si Mislif hubiera imaginado lo que el deseo de sus pensamientos lograría después, no se habría arrepentido por completo, pues lo que pronto pasaría, aunque no sería bueno, la ayudaría bastante.  
  
- ¿Y quieres partir a Rohan sólo para ver si Mislif está bien?- preguntó Aragorn sorprendido.  
  
- No estaré tranquilo hasta que lo haga.- contestó Legolas inquieto.  
  
- ¿Sabes los problemas que podrías traer a Rohan si alguien se entera que aún amas a Mislif?- preguntó Aragorn poniéndose de pie.- Ya no se trata de una joven sin cargos ni preocupaciones, ¡es la Reina de Rohan!, no cualquier chica, Legolas.  
  
- Lo sé.- dijo el Elfo.- Pero no puedo evitar verla como la joven sencilla que es. ¡Ella nunca quiso ser Reina! Sólo quería... evitar que yo muriera.  
  
- Y a cambio de eso está sufriendo, mientras te llama con el pensamiento desde Edoras.- dijo el Rey de Gondor.- Es algo parecido a lo que me pasó a mí... ¿Recuerdas cuando llegaron los Dúnedain a Rohan porque creían que yo los había llamado? Tal vez Mislif hace lo mismo contigo: sus pensamientos están vueltos hacia ti siempre, y me temo que no dejará de hacerlo.  
  
- Debe se sentirse horriblemente ahogada en Meduseld.- dijo Legolas con tristeza.- Ser Reina debe estarle costando de sobremanera.- hubo una pausa.- Aragorn- dijo finalmente-, yo no voy a Rohan para recuperar a Mislif ni a decirle que aún la amo; sólo quiero verla y saber que por lo menos está bien o que podemos llegar a dejar todo bien.  
  
- ¿Y no te has puesto a pensar que tal vez dejes a Mislif peor que antes?- dijo Aragorn seriamente.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Legolas, ella debe de estar tratando con todas sus fuerzas olvidarse de todo lo de ustedes; pero su pensamiento la traicionó y llegó a ti. Lo más probable, es que si vas a Rohan ella se sienta más confundida y no se solucione el problema.  
  
- Pero... Yo quiero volver a verla, aunque sea sólo como amigo. No voy a poder descansar, si siento que me llama y no acudo.- silenciosamente, se abrió la puerta de la habitación, y por ella entró Arwen Undómiel, Reina de Gondor. Llevaba un precioso vestido azul, y en su frente brillaba una pequeña corona de plata que parecía hacerla brillar aún más.  
  
- Buenos días, Legolas Señor de Ithilien.- saludó ella, con dulzura. Legolas hizo una reverencia y la saludó con alegría.- Oí de tu llegada, querido amigo, y sé muy bien a qué has venido. Ya me preguntaba cuándo lo harías.  
  
- Legolas quiere partir a Rohan, pero no sé si será lo más conveniente.- le dijo Aragorn.- Creo que es muy pronto.  
  
- Tal vez.- dijo Arwen acercándose.- Pero tal vez sería mucho más simple ir ahora que hacerlo más adelante, cuando todo se complique más.- miró fijamente a Legolas y le dijo: Ir no es lo más aconsejable en un momento así, y más cuando Mislif ya es Reina de Rohan; pero si tu deseo es más grande que la razón y está fundamentado con algo, podrías ir con algún pretexto fácil.  
  
- ¿Pretexto?- preguntó Legolas.- ¿Cuál?  
  
- Vas en nombre de Gondor e Ithilien a saludar a Gimli hijo de Glóin a las Cavernas Centelleantes.- sonrió ella.- Él ya partió hacia Rohan cuando se enteró de que el Rey aceptaba su petición de ir hacia allá. Tú eres amigo de Gimli, y puedes ir en nombre de todos a saludarlo, pero recuerda que debes pasar a saludar a los Reyes de Rohan.  
  
- No había pensado en eso.- dijo Legolas.- Bueno, al menos volveré a ver a mi querido amigo.  
  
- Legolas- dijo Arwen seriamente-, Mislif guarda algunos secretos, pero uno de esos es un regalo muy valioso. Cuando sientas que todo está olvidado o perdido, recuerda ese obsequio que le fue dado a la joven dama.  
  
- ¿Qué obsequio?- preguntaron Aragorn y Legolas a la vez.  
  
- El regalo que le prometió la Dama Galadriel a Mislif en Lothlórien.- contestó Arwen.- Es de un valor grande por lo que puede hacer, pero ella está dudando entre utilizarlo o no. Tal vez opte por esto, si no encuentra una salida a sus problemas.  
  
- Muy bien.- dijo Legolas con determinación.- Entonces, partiré de inmediato. Ya no puedo aguantar más ésta espera. Muchas gracias por todo.- hizo una reverencia.- Lo más probable es que de esto no salga algo bueno, pero mi deseo me obliga a no volver atrás.  
  
- Tienes nuestras bendiciones.- dijo Aragorn.- Procura cuidarte mucho.  
  
- Sí. Namarië.- se inclinó nuevamente y salió de la estancia, luego de despedirse de ambos Reyes.  
  
- El corazón me dice que las nuevas que llegaran desde Rohan serán tristes.- murmuró Arwen con la mirada perdida.- Sin embargo, guardarán un secreto que sólo los que conozcamos la historia sabremos qué es cierto.  
  
- Repita conmigo: Symbelmynë. Sym-bel-mynë. Así llamamos a las flores nomeolvides. Son aquellas que crecen en los túmulos de nuestros Reyes y antepasados.  
  
- No me olvides...  
  
- ¿Señora...?- preguntó el hombre al verla perdida.  
  
- ¡Oh, lo siento!- exclamó Mislif.- Sí. Sym- Symbelmynë... ¿así?  
  
- Sí, Reina.- contestó el viejecito.- ¿Qué le ocurre? Hace días que la veo más triste que de costumbre. ¿Todavía no encuentra la manera de olvidar al Señor de Ithilien?  
  
- N- no... Y no creo que lo logre.- murmuró Mislif. Le hablaba a un viejecito de Rohan, que era su profesor de la lengua local, pero también confidente y amigo. La joven había visto en él a una gran persona y digna de confianza, pues no sólo guardaba los secretos, sino que le aconsejaba y daba a conocer lo que pensaba la gente sobre ella fuera de palacio. Era el único amigo que había conseguido en Rohan hasta el momento, y no dudaba en contarle sus tristezas. El viejecito, llamado Norl, tenía una barba blanca y el cabello del mismo; pero en el centro de su cabeza escaseaba. Era muy pulcro, pero a la vez sencillo en forma de ser; además de dulce y paternal, lo que hacía que Mislif olvidara que era Reina para entrar en conversación con un amigo más.  
  
- ¡Ánimo, Señora!- le sonrió Norl.- No todo está perdido cuando se tiene energía para salir adelante. Usted es aún muy joven, y debe sentirse con ánimo para emprender lo que desea.  
  
- Es que...- suspiró Mislif- todo lo que yo soñaba antes ahora está perdido, y siento que... me alimento de recuerdos y sueños.  
  
- Soñar no hace mal, pero vivir de recuerdos, sí.- dijo el anciano.- Los recuerdos, cuando son con una conciencia intranquila, carcomen la mente y envenenan el alma. Dudo mucho que usted tenga la conciencia así como para tener que vivir algo semejante.  
  
- Sólo me arrepiento de haber hecho sufrir a Legolas... Pues, si no fuera por eso, mi mente podría estar algo más tranquila. Sin embargo... con su sombra de tristeza en mi cabeza, sólo quiero que vuelva para poder pedirle perdón de corazón, pues antes no lo sentía tan fuerte.  
  
- ¿Ha sentido que lo llama con el pensamiento?- preguntó el anciano Norl.  
  
- Sí. Muchas veces.- contestó ella.- Pero la vez que lo sentí más fuerte fue... hace tres noches.  
  
- ¿Hace tres noches? ¿Qué le ocurrió?  
  
- Permití que... que Éomer me besara.  
  
- ¡Oh, qué bien!- exclamó sonriente el viejecito.- Eso ya es un avance, Señora. La felicito.  
  
- No..., no entiende.- murmuró Mislif triste.- Permití que Éomer me besara, pero yo no lo estaba besando a él. Recordé tan fuertemente a Legolas que lo besaba a él, y al mismo tiempo lo llamaba con fuerza. Sólo deseaba tenerlo a mi lado...- sus ojos se nublaron.  
  
- Oh, joven dama... ¡Lo siento mucho!- exclamó de pronto Norl.- No debí llamarla así. Lo siento, Señora.  
  
- Me encantaría que me tratara de Mislif o joven dama, pero no de Señora o Reina.- le dijo ella mirándolo.- Me sentiría más cómoda, pues todos aquí me tratan con una abrumadora cortesía.  
  
- Lo intentaré, pero en secreto.- hubo una pausa.- Debe de ahogarle mucho todo esto, ¿verdad?- sonrió tiernamente el anciano.- Nunca había pensado lo agobiante que puede llegar a ser la vida de un Rey o una Reina.  
  
- Yo no fui educada para esto.- murmuró Mislif.- No tengo por qué estar aquí; mi lugar no es éste. Me siento como si fuera un Enano entre sólo Elfos.  
  
- Yo haría una pequeña variación en eso, joven dama.- sonrió Norl.- Usted es como un Elfo entre sólo Enanos, pues su belleza es grande, y además resalta por eso. Comenzando por el color rojizo de su cabello; todos aquí en Rohan tenemos o tuvimos el cabello rubio.  
  
- Lo sé... Y gracias por sus palabras.- contestó Mislif sonriendo. Con la única persona que realmente sonreía era con el anciano Norl, pues la hacía sentir muy bien y la trataba como a una hija, más que como la Reina que era. Hubo una pausa en la conversación, hasta que la joven dijo: El corazón me dice que algo... muy pronto va a ocurrir. Pero no sé ni logro captar qué es. Aunque... ya no quiero más problemas.  
  
- Tenga fe en que todo saldrá bien, joven dama.- sonrió el viejecito.- Y ahora continuemos con nuestra clase, porque, si no, se darán cuenta de que no progresa mucho.  
  
- Está bien.  
  
- Symbelmynë...  
  
- ¡Gimli hijo de Glóin, de la Montaña Solitaria!- anunció un hombre frente al trono de los Reyes. Inmediatamente, el Enano se presentó ante ellos. Iba vestido con elegancia, y lo acompañaban dos Enanos más.  
  
- ¡Salve Éomer Rey de Rohan! ¡Y salve Mislif Reina de la Marca!- saludó inclinándose.  
  
- ¡Bienvenido, viejo y gruñón amigo!- dijo Mislif sonriéndole con alegría. Era una de las pocas veces que se había alegrado de verdad.  
  
- Es un placer tenerte de regreso, Gimli hijo de Glóin, pues grandes y buenos recuerdos guardo de tu compañía.- sonrió Éomer.  
  
- Y yo también, Señor.- contestó Gimli mirando especialmente a Mislif.  
  
Al cabo de unos minutos, Éomer fue a una habitación adjunta a la sala del trono, para conversar mejor con Gimli de los temas que les importaban. Mislif se quedó sentada en el trono largo rato, esperando el regreso de su amigo. Mientras tanto, unos hombres le ofrecieron algo para comer, pero ella, como casi siempre, lo rechazó con cortesía.  
  
La joven se sentía inquieta, y su corazón presagiaba que algo ocurriría dentro de poco, pero cada vez era más incesante todo. Se lo había comentado al anciano Norl dos días antes, y ahora sentía que cada vez estaba más próximo.  
  
De pronto, y como respuesta a su espera, un hombre más entró en la gran sala del trono y anunció:  
  
- ¡Legolas, Señor de los Elfos de Ithilien, se presenta ante los Reyes de la Marca!  
  
- ¿Legolas...?- exclamó Mislif más que sorprendida y dando un gran respingo. Abrió mucho los ojos al ver al Elfo de pie ante ella, mirándola fijamente. Mislif sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir si seguía con la vista clavada en los ojos claros de él. El Elfo, por su parte, guardaba silencio, pero miraba a la joven fijamente. Iba vestido con un traje color verde claro y su cabello rubio brillaba bajo el ocaso de los rayos del Sol en la estancia. Llegó a Rohan pensando que sólo querría verla para saber que estaba bien, pero comenzaba a darse cuenta de que guardar sus sentimientos frente a ella iba a ser más difícil de lo que había esperado.  
  
- ¡Bienvenido nuevamente a Rohan, Legolas Señor de Ithilien!- dijo la voz de Éomer. Había salido hacía unos segundos, en compañía de Gimli, y ahora se sentaba en el trono junto a su esposa.  
  
- ¡Salve, Éomer Rey de Rohan! ¡Y salve Mislif, Estrella del Norte y Reina de Rohan!- saludó Legolas hablando por primera vez y haciendo una reverencia.  
  
- ¿A qué se debe la dicha de tenerte con nosotros?- preguntó Éomer, sintiéndose nervioso. Miraba de repente y de reojo a Mislif, pues ya podía imaginar que ella se lanzaba a los brazos del Elfo. Sabía muy bien que aquella visita dejaría unas considerables huellas en la relación con su esposa.  
  
- Mi deseo, Señor, es dirigirme hacia las Cavernas Centelleantes, en visita de mi gran amigo Gimli hijo de Glóin, pues me enteré de la noticia que residiría en Rohan; pero estoy aquí para pedirle su autorización para cabalgar por sus tierras. Además, vengo con saludos y bendiciones de los Reyes de Gondor.  
  
- Entonces traes una gran dicha.- sonrió Éomer más tranquilo. Había estado esperando que Legolas dijera "vengo en busca de la mujer que amo"; pero se reprochó aquellos pensamientos. Miró a Mislif rápidamente, y pudo ver que ella estaba igual que todos los días: fría y seria; sin embargo, en su mirada había una luz que no había brillado en mucho tiempo y que incomodó a Éomer. La joven se limitaba a mirar a Legolas fijamente, casi sin pestañear, como creyendo que él podría desaparecer si cerraba los ojos.- Tienes mi autorización para cabalgar por mis tierra, Legolas Señor de Ithilien.- dijo Éomer volviendo al tema.  
  
- Gracias, Señor.- contestó Legolas inclinándose.  
  
- Podremos partir juntos, si lo deseas, amigo.- dijo Gimli a un lado de la sala. Hasta el Enano se había sentido nervioso por la situación, y esperaba que no ocurriera algo problemático.  
  
- Claro. Gracias, Gimli.- dijo el Elfo mirándolo con una sonrisa.  
  
- Me dignaría muchísimo que tan grandes amigos se sentaran en mi mesa ésta noche. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Aceptan?  
  
- Claro. Aceptamos gustosos, Rey.- dijo Legolas.  
  
- Entonces, vengan conmigo.- Éomer se levantó sonriendo. Su intención era partir al comedor en compañía de ambos visitantes, pero Mislif impidió completar su deseo, ya que dijo:  
  
- Legolas- el Elfo se volvió para mirarla fijamente-, me gustaría tener una audiencia contigo antes de la cena.  
  
- Será todo un honor, Señora.- dijo él haciendo una reverencia, que puso muy incómoda a la joven. De todas las veces que alguien se había inclinado ante ella, ésta había sido lejos la peor.  
  
- No tardaremos mucho, Éomer.- dijo ella a su esposo.  
  
- Muy bien. Los espero.- el hombre fue acompañado por Gimli y por un grave presentimiento. 


	2. Liberación de Vida, Parte II

  
  
- Por aquí.- dijo Mislif acercándose a la habitación adjunta a la sala del trono, aquella que habían utilizado Éomer y Gimli momentos antes. Ambos entraron en ella, y un silencio incomodísimo se hizo presente. Legolas miraba hacia el suelo, pero Mislif lo miraba fijamente.- Dime la verdad, Legolas.- dijo la joven de pronto, decidiéndose al fin.- ¿A qué has venido a Rohan? Porque no creo que hayas venido simplemente a visitar a Gimli en las Cavernas Centelleantes, sabiendo lo que odias esos lugares.  
  
- No puedo mentirle, Reina de la Marca.- contestó él mirándola fijamente.  
  
- No me hables así, por favor.- murmuró Mislif cerrando los ojos.  
  
- Pero sí eso es, Señora: la Reina.  
  
- Lo sé, pero entre mis... amigos no me gusta ser llamada así.- dijo la joven abriendo los ojos.- Responde a mi pregunta, Legolas.  
  
- Vine, porque sentí que me llamabas.- dijo el Elfo sin rodeos, dejando a Mislif de una pieza.- Hace unos días sentí que me llamabas desesperadamente con el pensamiento, y creí que estabas en algún problema. Por eso vine: porque quería saber si todo marchaba bien contigo.  
  
- ¿Y qué has sacado en conclusión?- preguntó ella, mirándolo fijamente y con un renovado amor.  
  
- Que no estás bien.- contestó Legolas.- Lo tienes todo, pero asimismo sientes que te estás quedando sola y que lo que quisieras no lo tienes. Tal como me pasa a mí.  
  
- Es cierto...- murmuró Mislif cabizbaja. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a llorar angustiosamente; tanto así que Legolas sintióse sorprendido y asustado. No había esperado algo como eso y la situación lo ponía incómodo. De haber sido por él, habría corrido a abrazarla apenas la había visto; pero ahora no sabía con exactitud qué hacer.  
  
- Mislif- le dijo finalmente-, no llores...- se acercó a la joven que lloraba sentada en una butaca. Se inclinó ante ella y le tomó tímidamente una mano. La joven dejó de sollozar y lo miró a los ojos. Legolas también la miró fijamente, y ambos sintieron cómo todo desaparecía alrededor.- Me llamaste, ¿no es así?- le dijo al cabo de unos segundos.  
  
- Sí. Te llamé, te llamé con toda mi alma.- contestó Mislif.- Lo único que quería era volver a verte y dejar de sentir ésta desesperación que tengo desde que decidí alejarme de ti.  
  
- Yo también vine porque ya no aguanto tenerte lejos, aunque esté mal que nos digamos esto a estas alturas.  
  
- Lo sé... Ya no hay vuelta atrás.  
  
- No, moralmente.- sonrió Legolas con tristeza.- Pero, por lo menos, podemos dejar todo claro y en paz. Podemos aclarar nuestras tristezas, para poder llevar cada uno su vida como ya está encaminada.  
  
- ¿Y qué ocurriría si yo no quisiera aclarar las cosas y prefiriera dejar todo más confuso?- inquirió la joven acercando su rostro al de Legolas. Él abrió más los ojos, sintiendo que su corazón se le saldría por la rapidez con que latía.  
  
- Si hicieras eso, sufrirías más en tus días futuros.- contestó tratando de mantener la calma; pero con la suave fragancia de los cabellos de Mislif no lograba mantenerse tranquilo. Tenía su rostro cerca de ella, y el primero que diera el paso arruinaría la última oportunidad de arreglar la situación.  
  
- Sufriría, sí.- dijo Mislif bajándolo a tierra.- Pero, nadie me quitaría sentir un beso tuyo por última vez.  
  
- No podemos, Mislif.  
  
- Sí podemos, pero no queremos.- objetó ella sin retroceder.- Acepta que te mueres de ganas, igual que yo, de recordar ese calor en los labios.  
  
- No me tientes, joven dama... Por favor.  
  
- No puedo, Legolas.- contestó Mislif como disfrutando la situación.- He esperado demasiado tiempo por tenerte así, a mi lado. He soñado y he llorado por ti, y no quiero que te vayas sin saber que me moriré amándote. Nuestros destinos ya no están unidos, pero sí nuestro deseo de estar juntos; y eso tal vez nos una despu...- fue detenida en seco por lo que más añoraba: un beso de Legolas. Él había oído con mucha emoción sus palabras, y se dejó llevar por esa pequeña tentación. Ambos parecían, a cada intenso segundo de beso, estar vaciando de ellos la tristeza y la desesperación, para dar paso a un encuentro deseado sólo en sueños. Y volvían a sentir ese calor en los labios, y era bienvenido con una alegría enorme.  
  
Demoraron mucho en alejarse, pues ninguno quería terminar con el momento. Respiraron hondo muchas veces, para volver luego a besarse, pero sabían que no podrían demorar mucho más. Y cuando finalmente todo terminó, ambos sintieron una tranquilidad extraña.  
  
- Lo necesitaba tanto...- dijo Legolas poniéndose de pie, y tomándola de una mano.- Te he necesitado como nunca antes, y eso ya es mucho decir.  
  
- Al menos tú no tienes una cadena atada al cuello y que te impide respirar.- dijo Mislif rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.- Yo te he necesitado como no tienes idea, y más en la soledad de estas paredes. No he podido darle a Éomer lo que quiere de mí, porque te recuerdo a cada instante; y me siento más presionada. ¡Sólo quisiera irme de aquí! ¡Lejos, tan lejos que nadie pudiera verme!  
  
- Te llevaría conmigo lejos, si pudiera.- dijo Legolas, abrazándola también.- Te sacaría de aquí y de esta opresión, si hubiera manera de hacerlo.  
  
- Pero moralmente no la hay.- dijo Mislif con tristeza.- Tendremos que ver éste momento como el de la despedida, entonces.  
  
- Ojalá el tiempo se detuviera.- susurró Legolas antes de besarla denuevo y por lo que creían última vez.- Ya es hora.- dijo alejando de ella su rostro.- Si no quieres levantar sospechas, mejor será que vayamos pronto al comedor.  
  
- Yo no iré. No puedo.- dijo Mislif.- No podría mirar a Éomer a la cara. Él me descubriría de inmediato. Tú ve. Diré que no me siento bien, suelo hacerlo a veces.  
  
- Muy bien.- contestó Legolas. La joven se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero él hizo algo que añoraba hacer, tal vez no tanto como besarla; y se trataba de tomarla de un brazo, como solía hacerlo, y traerla hacia sí. Mislif no lo había esperado, pero cuando ocurrió se sintió feliz, como no lo era en mucho tiempo. Se besaron a manera de despedida, y luego Mislif salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose a una criada; mientras que Legolas se dirigía al comedor.  
  
- ¿Y Mislif?- preguntó Éomer extrañado al ver entrar en el comedor sólo a Legolas. Tenía un mal presentimiento.  
  
- La Reina dice que no se siente en condiciones de venir a acompañar su mesa, Señor.- dijo la criada de Mislif.- Le ruega a sus invitados y amigos que la disculpen, pero que su salud no le permitiría llevar a cabo una cena tranquila.  
  
- ¿Está enferma la chiquilla... ? ¡La Señora, quiero decir!- exclamó Gimli.  
  
- A veces suele pasarle esto.- explicó Éomer.- Me dijo una vez que cuando sentía que podía resfriarse, prefería no comer en la misma mesa que los demás, para evitarles problemas.  
  
- Entiendo.- dijo Gimli.- Más adelante ya tendremos tiempo de conversar largamente con Mislif, pues espero que me visite pronto.  
  
- Volviendo al tema...- Éomer comenzó a hablar con Gimli sobre las Cavernas Centelleantes. A veces incluía a Legolas en la conversación, pero el Elfo tenía la cabeza y sus pensamientos en otro lado. Interiormente, se sentía tranquilo y con una paz que no sentía desde hacía mucho. Sin embargo, aquella paz se vería interrumpida dentro de muy poco tiempo.  
  
- ¡Aquí está! Al fin la encuentro... por un instante creí que la había perdido.- decía Mislif mientras, en una habitación destinada a sus objetos personales, buscaba desesperadamente la Piedra Estrella. Cuando la encontró al fin, volvió a ver la cautivadora luz azul que emitía; y se sintió feliz. Extrañamente feliz, a decir verdad. Desde que se había separado de Legolas, hacía ya una media hora, la joven había corrido a su habitación. Se sentía mal y con un cargo de conciencia horrible, producto de haber engañado a Éomer. A pesar de que él aún no sabía, si la miraba, probablemente se enteraría de todo. ¡Y se armaría el lío interno tal vez más grande visto en Rohan en mucho tiempo! Mislif quería huir, al menos unos días, lejos de Meduseld y de Éomer, para poder ordenar sus pensamientos. No sabía por qué, pero algo le decía que llevara consigo la Piedra Estrella; así que ella obedeció y se la puso como broche en el cuello. Podía sentir cómo el corazón le latía horriblemente rápido, y cómo sus nervios estaban más alterados que nunca.  
  
Se sentó en una butaca para pensar con seriedad qué haría. No podría aguantar una noche más junto a Éomer, si sus reacciones la delatarían. Así que optó por la noticia que estaba fresca en su mente: huir hacia las Cavernas Centelleantes. Probablemente hallaría ahí descanso y estaría además con un gran amigo. Entonces, lo menos que podría hacer sería dejarle una nota a Éomer, explicándole que se sentía algo mal y quería relajarse en compañía de Gimli.  
  
La joven se levantó y se dirigió hacia una mesita, donde escribió la siguiente nota con mano temblorosa:  
  
"Querido Éomer:  
  
Me dirijo hacia las Cavernas Centelleantes, pues deseo descansar y compartir un tiempo con Gimli, nuestro amigo. Espero que no te moleste, pero volveré pronto. Además, creo que ya es hora de que salga un poco de Meduseld, como me ofreciste. No te preocupes por mí.  
  
Mislif."  
  
Era obvio que ella aún no había progresado en su imaginación para escribir, pero eso era lo que más podía hacer, dada también las circunstancias. Pero poco le importó, así que buscó un sobre y puso en él su malograda carta.  
  
Entonces, mandó a llamar a su criada y, cuando ésta llegó, le dijo que hiciera venir a su encuentro al anciano Norl. La criada hizo lo que se le pidió, y luego de unos diez minutos apareció el viejecito en aquella habitación.  
  
- ¡Señor Norl!- exclamó la joven corriendo al verlo.- ¡No tiene ni idea de la locura que he hecho!  
  
- Tranquilícese, joven dama.- le dijo el anciano abrazándola.- Vamos, cuénteme qué pasó.  
  
- Hice que más de seis meses no valieran de nada.- sollozó Mislif como una niña pequeña.- Ésta tarde llegó a Rohan Legolas, y yo... ¡yo le dije que aún lo amaba!  
  
- ¡Pero, Señora!- exclamó Norl.- ¿De qué sirvió entonces haberla aconsejado tantas veces de dejar el pasado atrás? ¡Ahora no podrá olvidarlo!  
  
- Además...  
  
- ¡No me diga que...! ¿Lo besó?  
  
- Sí.- contestó Mislif triste.- Es tan patético de mi parte hacer esperar a Éomer seis meses, y luego ver a Legolas y estar en sus brazos a los cinco minutos. Pero no pude evitarlo... Era una fuerza extraña.  
  
- La entiendo. Pero, ¿qué va a hacer ahora? Con esos ojos que tiene, el Rey no tardará en descubrirla.  
  
- Eso es lo que más temo. Por eso... por eso le escribí una nota diciendo que me iré unos días a las Cavernas Centelleantes, en compañía de Gimli, el Enano amigo nuestro. Pero necesito que usted le entregue la nota a Éomer, porque es usted con quien más he compartido. Ahora, cuando llegue, le dirá que me ha visto decaída físicamente, lo cual es cierto, y que yo le pedí que le pasara la nota, ¿bien?  
  
- Lo haré, Señora.- dijo el anciano.- Pero... si esto llega a descubrirse, yo podría ser castigado.  
  
- No.- le aseguró Mislif.- Si esto llega a descubrirse, yo seré castigada. Usted sólo llevó a cabo, desinteresadamente, una orden mía y nada más. Éomer es justo y no lo castigará tampoco por haber sido un confidente y amigo mío. Créame que ya he pensado en su bien, mi querido señor Norl.  
  
- Es usted muy buena, joven dama.- sonrió él.- A veces siento que usted ha sufrido innecesariamente.  
  
- Tal vez...  
  
- ¿Y de verdad irá a las Cavernas Centelleantes?  
  
- Sí. Sólo quiero salir de Edoras y estar con un amigo. No veo qué malo pueda salir de esto.  
  
- No lo sé yo tampoco, pero tengo un mal presentimiento.- dijo el viejo moviendo la cabeza en actitud negativa.  
  
- Entonces partiré enseguida.- dijo la joven tomando un abrigo que estaba cerca.- Confío en usted, Norl. No vaya de inmediato. Espere a que me vea cabalgando en Eäros para partir.  
  
- Noble corcel es Eäros, la llevará donde crea conveniente. Lo sé.- sonrió él.- Cuídese mucho, joven dama. Le tengo un profundo cariño, y espero que se cuide y que todo esto la lleve a un buen destino.  
  
- Ya veremos.- Mislif antes de salir de la habitación dijo: Yo también le tengo un gran afecto, mi querido amigo. Y, pase lo que pase, tendrá noticias mías; pero se las enviaré yo misma. ¡Adiós!- y sin más, dejó la habitación rápidamente. Se dirigió al gran establo y le preguntó a un hombre por Eäros. Le contestó que estaba corriendo por los campos, y Mislif se dirigió hacia afuera, atravesando Edoras. Llegó a las puertas de la ciudad, pero no pudo cruzarlas, pues los guardias no se lo permitían; sin embargo, cuando vieron que era la Reina de Rohan, se las abrieron inmediatamente. La joven llegó a las praderas que se extendían fuera de la ciudad y que brillaban bajo la luz de la Luna, y lanzó un gran y agudo silbido. Entonces, como un rayo llegó hasta ella Eäros, con su pelaje gris brillando con un resplandor plateado.- Feliz encuentro, amiga mía.- la saludó la joven acariciándole la frente, donde estaba la pequeña marca en forma de estrella.- Esta noche necesito de tu rapidez. No estoy bien, amiga, y tú eres la única que puede sacarme de aquí.  
  
Eäros lanzó un fuerte relincho y se inclinó para que Mislif pudiera montarla, y la joven se subió con su pequeño equipaje. Al cabo de unos segundos ya partían sigilosa y rápidamente en dirección al oeste. Sin embargo, el relincho de Eäros fue oído en Meduseld, y Legolas se levantó de la butaca en que estaba para mirar por una ventana. Desde ahí, vio con sus agudos ojos élficos cómo Mislif se alejaba cabalgando velozmente.  
  
- ¡Mislif!- murmuró sorprendido. ¿A dónde iba a esa hora? Como respuesta a su pregunta, un anciano entró en la habitación. Hizo una reverencia ante Éomer, que conversaba animadamente con Gimli, y le entregó un sobre de parte de la Reina de Rohan.- ¿De Mislif?- preguntaron el Elfo, el Enano y el Rey al mismo tiempo.  
  
- ¿Por qué escribiría una carta?- preguntó Éomer sorprendido. Abrió el sobre, mientras Legolas miraba por la ventana nuevamente; pero Mislif había desaparecido. El hombre leyó la carta y lanzó una exclamación.- ¡Se ha ido! Dice que partirá a las Cavernas Centelleantes para estar contigo, Gimli.  
  
- La Señora no se ha sentido bien físicamente estos últimos días.- explicó el anciano.- La he notado decaída, y ahora me pidió que le entregara esto en su lugar. Me dijo también que probablemente el aire de las montañas la haría mejorar.- mintió el viejecito.- Por eso quiso partir hacia las Cavernas.  
  
- ¿Tan pronto?- gruñó el Enano.- Me parece bien, pero creo que se apresuró mucho.  
  
- ¿Te dijo algo semejante, Legolas?- preguntó Éomer.  
  
- No.- contestó el Elfo.- Es extraño, como dice Gimli, que haya partido sola y tan pronto.  
  
- ¿Cómo sabes que partió sola?  
  
- Acabo de verla partir hacia el oeste sobre el lomo de Eäros.- contestó Legolas.  
  
- ¿Y por qué no lo dijiste?- exclamó Éomer poniéndose de pie para mirar también.  
  
- Porque no sabía qué ocurría y no tuve tiempo.  
  
- No logro verla.- murmuró Éomer.- Eäros es muy veloz; hija de Sombragrís, creo, y ya debe de llevarla muy lejos de aquí. Aun así, enviaré hombres para que la acompañen. No puede ser que la Reina de Rohan cabalgue sola por la Marca.- se dirigió a la puerta.- Discúlpenme, pero volveré en seguida.- y salió de la habitación.  
  
- ¿Qué pasó, Legolas?- preguntó Gimli al cabo de unos segundos.- ¿Qué te dijo Mislif, o qué le dijiste, para que se fuera así de Meduseld?  
  
- Nada.- contestó Legolas.- Habíamos convenido en que todo seguiría su curso normal, y no tengo idea por qué se fue tan pronto y sola hacia allá.  
  
- ¿Y tú crees de verdad que se fue hacia las Cavernas Centelleantes?- gruñó Gimli, pero luego sonrió ante la ingenuidad de su amigo.- Legolas, tal vez su idea sea ir hacia allá, pero te puedo asegurar que se arrepentirá pronto. Está tratando de huir de esto, sin embargo, se dará cuenta de que llegará a lo mismo después de unos días. No..., la chiquilla no regresará.  
  
- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?  
  
- Leí la carta de Éomer.- le mostró el papel que había escrito Mislif.- Él la tiró, de rabia supongo. Lee esta parte.- le señaló unas líneas.- Dice que quiere compartir y relajarse conmigo, y yo ¡hola! estoy aquí aún. Además, con Eäros llegará una semana antes de que nosotros.  
  
- Tal vez quiera un tiempo para meditar lejos de Edoras.- dijo Legolas pensativo.- Ella no huirá, Gimli, porque sabe que no puede hacerlo. Ya lo conversamos hace unos momentos y, aunque lo desea, no está dispuesta a cambiar esta vida que tiene, por mucho que la ahogue.  
  
- Ya sabes cómo es de impulsiva Mislif, amigo mío.- dijo el Enano.- Puede decir algo y a los segundos cambiar de opinión.  
  
- Contigo, tal vez; pero a mí me dice la verdad.- replicó Legolas.- Sabe que no puede huir de esta vida que escogió, a menos que...  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- ¡Oh, Elbereth!- exclamó el Elfo asustándose.- A menos que decida... terminar con todo.  
  
- ¡No digas eso ni en broma!- le gritó Gimli asustándose también.- Ella no haría algo así... Puede que odie este lugar y esta vida, pero sabe que no todo está perdido... o al menos eso pienso... ¡Legolas, no quiero que le pase algo malo!  
  
- Y yo menos.- replicó el Elfo.- ¡Debemos partir, Gimli! Si cabalgamos rápido, podremos encontrarla antes que los hombres de Éomer.  
  
- ¿Y qué estamos esperando?- dijo Gimli comenzando a correr hacia la puerta. Legolas lo imitó y juntos llegaron hasta el gran establo, donde estaban los caballos del Elfo y sus acompañantes. Estos últimos se hallaban ahí, y no demoraron en partir con su señor; pero le dijeron que los hombres del Rey ya habían partido.- ¡Esto nos quita ventaja!- gruñó Gimli.- ¡Tendremos que apresurarnos!  
  
Así que hicieron todo lo posible por partir rápidamente, y fue entonces donde Gimli y Legolas volvieron a cabalgar juntos.  
  
- Tendré que volver pronto- dijo el Enano sentado detrás de Legolas-, pues mi gente sigue en Edoras.  
  
- Dudo mucho que demoremos un tiempo considerable.- dijo el Elfo.- Ahora, ¡sujétate bien, porque cabalgaremos rápido!- e hizo que su caballo apresurara la marcha.  
  
Eäros seguía corriendo a todo dar de sus ágiles patas, como Mislif se lo ordenaba. La joven comenzaba a pensar ahora con mayor lucidez lo que estaba haciendo. Ya habían recorrido muchas millas desde Edoras, y Mislif comenzaba a dudar si quería o no ir a las Cavernas Centelleantes. ¿Qué encontraría ahí? ¡Nada!, porque la muy tonta había partido antes que Gimli. Además, había olvidado que Legolas había llegado a Rohan con el pretexto de ir a ese mismo lugar. ¡Éomer creería que Mislif iba a juntarse con Legolas ahí! No, no iría a las Cavernas; tampoco al Abismo de Helm.  
  
Sabía que si se quedaba unos días en alguno de esos lugares, o en cualquiera de Rohan, finalmente tendría que volver a Meduseld; ya fuera por orden del Rey o por voluntad propia. ¿Y qué le esperaba en Edoras? El encierro y la tristeza que había vivido más de seis meses. Tampoco quería volver a Edoras... ¡¿Qué rayos haría entonces?! Eso le pasaba por no pensar bien lo que hacía.  
  
Podría ir a Minas Tirith, pero le quedaba muy lejos, y además ella iba hacia el oeste. Además, si llegaba ante Aragorn, lo más probable era que se enteraría Éomer; y no quería tener que verle la cara en mucho tiempo.  
  
Entonces, recordó Fangorn. Podría esconderse ahí un tiempo, pensaría bien todo y luego regresaría. Además, Fangorn era un bosque, y a ella le gustaban los bosques. Legolas y Gimli lo habían visitado, ¿por qué ella no? Podría estar con los Ents y relajarse con la tranquilidad de los Pastores de Árboles. Ella ya había conocido a Bárbol y esperaba poder encontrarlo. Aun así... Fangorn seguía siendo, al parecer, un sitio donde había que tener cuidado y caminar con recelo. Sin embargo, Mislif no tenía miedo y dudaba que la buscaran ahí, pues tenía muy presente que Éomer enviaría hombres para acompañarla.  
  
Mislif hizo que Eäros se detuviera, y ese fue uno de sus grandes errores. Quiso sentarse en la suave pradera, mientras pensaba detenidamente. Le había entrado también sueño, y quería descansar. Así que se apeó del lomo de Eäros y se tendió en el pasto, mientras que su corcel comenzó a comer un poco más allá.  
  
El Sol comenzaba a despuntar por el este cuando Mislif ya no pudo aguantar más y el cansancio la hizo su prisionera. Durmió intranquilamente, pues un sueño llegó a su mente. Era el mismo que había tenido muchos meses atrás en el Bosque Negro, y que luego había soñado denuevo en Minas Tirith. En él se veía en medio de un sinnúmero de cadáveres de orcos y cerca de ella estaba Legolas. Sin embargo, en ésta ocasión los orcos habían desaparecido, y ella se hallaba rodeada de un sinnúmero de árboles, oscuros y fríos; y Legolas también se hallaba ahí.  
  
Al cabo de unas horas, Eäros comenzó a zamarrear incesantemente a Mislif, como si estuviera nerviosa o asustada por algo. Les costó bastante despertar a la joven, pues ella seguía con su común sueño pesado para dormir. Cuando finalmente lo logró, Mislif se sentó en la hierba y miró a la yegua con incertidumbre.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa, Eäros?- le preguntó. Como respuesta, el animal relinchó mientras miraba constantemente hacia el este. Mislif se puso de pie y miró hacia aquel lugar, y lo que vio la llenó de sorpresa: a unas dos o tres millas de ellas cabalgaban rápidamente unos jinetes; y la joven supo de inmediato que debían de ser los hombres de Éomer que venían en su busca, pues llevaban en las ropas el estandarte de la casa de Eorl.- ¡Debemos huir!- exclamó Mislif asustándose. Montó rápidamente en Eäros y comenzaron a correr a todo galope.  
  
Sin embargo, los jinetes comenzaron a alcanzarlas, pues aquel terreno no era muy apto para la velocidad de Eäros: tenía muchas piedras y rocas, además de ser accidentado en varias partes.  
  
- ¡Deténgase, Reina!- le gritó uno de los jinetes desde atrás. Aún no las habían alcanzado, pero poco les faltaba.- ¡No le haremos daño! ¡Deténgase!  
  
Mislif pensó que huir de los jinetes ya era un caso perdido, y que no le harían daño; así que optó por detener la cabalgata de Eäros.  
  
- ¡Alto!- gritó la joven. Pero ese fue su mayor error: justo cuando le ordenó a Eäros que se detuviera, frente a ellas se alzaba una roca de no gran tamaño, pero que hizo que el corcel se detuviera en seco; e hizo que Mislif cayera del caballo, saltando bastante más lejos, y golpeándose la cabeza al caer.  
  
- ¡Señora!- gritaron los jinetes estupefactos. Pero Mislif ya no les contestaría.  
  
Algunos de los hombres se apearon de sus respectivos caballos para acercarse con temor a la joven. Sin embargo, Eäros se puso delante de ellos, haciéndoles frente. En sus ojos brillaba una luz de ira y valentía, y no permitiría que se acercaran más.  
  
Los hombres, por supuesto, no lo hicieron, pero no podían dejar a la Reina de Rohan tirada en el suelo, donde parecía estar... muerta. Finalmente, Eäros se levantó en sus dos patas traseras, asustando a los hombres, y luego se acercó a la joven. La movió un poco, asustándose ella también de que estuviera muerta, pues Mislif no reaccionaba; y como pudo la subió a su lomo. Miró denuevo a los jinetes, lanzó un poderoso relincho de angustia, y se fue a galope tendido hacia el Bosque de Fangorn. Éste no estaba lejos, y Eäros no tardó en introducirse en su profunda y temible oscuridad...  
  
- ¡Ah!- exclamó Legolas de pronto, deteniendo el caballo.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa, Señor?- le preguntó uno de los elfos.  
  
- Algo malo le ha pasado a Mislif. Puedo sentirlo.- contestó él, con una marcada sombra de temor en los élficos ojos.  
  
- ¡No digas eso ni en broma!- le gritó Gimli asustándose.- ¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que apresurarnos!  
  
Así continuaron su veloz cabalgata; pero ahora una gran sombra de temor recorría a los viajeros. Al cabo de una media hora lograron ver a los Jinetes de Rohan que se acercaban con rostros tristes.  
  
Quince minutos antes de que se encontraran con Legolas y los demás, los Rohirrim se reunieron rápidamente para comentar lo sucedido.  
  
- Te digo que estaba muerta.- decía uno de los jinetes.- ¿O crees que con esa caída se iba a salvar de romperse el cuello?  
  
- ¡No seas idiota!- le gritó uno.- ¡No puede ser que haya muerto la Reina! Ella es muy fuerte, ¿recuerdas la Batalla de Cuernavilla? Ella estuvo ahí.  
  
- ¿Y eso la libra de romperse el cuello al caer?- replicó el primero.- ¡Tú también la viste! Cualquiera de nosotros que se hubiera caído así, no viviría para contarlo.  
  
- No puedo creerlo...- murmuró otro hombre apenado.- Matamos a la Reina...  
  
- ¡No fuimos nosotros!- replicó el segundo.- Ella detuvo mal a Eäros y calló... N- no tuvimos nada que ver con esto.  
  
- ¡Qué insensible eres, Hálber!- le dijo otro.- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que es esto significa? ¡El Rey va a morirse con la noticia! ¡Toda la Marca sabe cuán enamorado estaba de la joven Reina!  
  
- Lo sé...- contestó Hálber.- Y no sabes cuánta tristeza tiene mi corazón. Todos queríamos mucho a la joven Estrella del Norte. Aún no me entra la idea de que...- su voz se extinguió por la tristeza.  
  
- No podemos quedarnos aquí lamentándonos.- dijo el primero.- Tenemos dos opciones: una es ir directamente hacia Edoras con la noticia; y la otra es entrar en Fangorn a buscar... el cuerpo de la Reina...- su voz también se extinguió, mientras unas lágrimas asomaban en sus ojos.  
  
- Ya, amigo.- sonrió Hálber tristemente, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.  
  
- No entiendes, Hálber.- sollozó el hombre.- Ella siempre fue muy amable conmigo, y ahora está...- levantó la mirada y se secó las lágrimas.- Debemos entrar en Fangorn para buscarla.- dijo.- Puede ser que... esté viva.  
  
- No. Tú mismo lo dijiste: con esa caída se debió de haber roto el cuello.- dijo otro.- Además, yo no entraría en Fangorn ni para rescatar a mi madre.  
  
- ¡Idiota!- lo reprochó Hálber.- ¡No vengas con esas ironías en un momento así! Tal vez no entraremos en Fangorn por el momento; pero si vamos rápidamente a Edoras, podemos dar aviso al Rey, y luego él verá qué hacer.  
  
- Yo opto por lo mismo.- dijo el primer jinete.- No soporto estar aquí sin hacer nada, recordando a cada instante ese maldito momento.  
  
- Eäros es un noble corcel.- murmuró Hálber.- Se llevó a su ama lejos de quienes la perseguían. Incluso se internó en Fangorn por ella.  
  
- ¡Vámonos de inmediato!- gritó uno de los hombres subiéndose en su caballo.- No deben de ser más de las siete de la mañana. Si vamos a galope tendido, llegaremos a Edoras alrededor de las seis de la tarde. Más no podemos hacer.  
  
- Sí.- dijeron los demás jinetes. Todos montaron en sus caballos y comenzaron a retomar su veloz camino, ahora en dirección a Edoras. Pero antes de partir todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia la roca que había sido la causante de la caída de Mislif. Más tarde le pondrían a ese lugar la Roca de la Dama Triste.  
  
Cuando al fin se encontraron con Legolas y los demás, no se esfumó la tristeza que sentían, ya que sabían que el Elfo y Gimli eran amigos de la Reina. El Enano se apeó del caballo y les preguntó qué había ocurrido, y ellos demoraron en contestar, pues ninguno sentía que las fuerzas lo acompañaran para hacerlo. Finalmente, el jinete llamado Hálber respondió.  
  
- L- la Reina... cayó de Eäros, señores.- dijo con voz cortada y triste.- Una roca les impidió el paso mientras cabalgaba... y la joven Señora cayó m- muy lejos de ahí. No volvió a levantarse...- y no pudo seguir diciendo más, pues su voz volvió a extinguirse.  
  
- ¡¿Qué...?!- gritaron Legolas y Gimli aterrados y estupefactos con la noticia.- ¿Y...? ¿Y d- dónde está su... su cuerpo?- preguntó el Enano armándose de fuerzas, mientras sentía que las lágrimas le nublaban los ojos.  
  
- Eäros no permitió que nos acercáramos.- contestó otro jinete.- Se llevó a la Señora, y se internó en... Fangorn.  
  
- ¡¿En Fangorn?!- exclamó Gimli con voz temblorosa.- ¡Qué horrible día! La chiquilla...- no pudo seguir, pues su tristeza era grande y todo aún era increíble.  
  
- Lo lamentamos mucho, señores.- dijo Hálber volviendo a hablar.- Nuestra pena también es grande, y entendemos su dolor...  
  
- ¡No lo entienden!- gritó Legolas fuera de sí. No sabía qué pensar, pues sólo sentía un profundo y horrible dolor en el pecho.- ¡Nunca podrían entender qué se siente perder así a la mujer que se ama!  
  
- Legolas...- murmuró Gimli. Todos lo miraban sorprendidos, y más los jinetes.  
  
- Nosotros debemos partir hacia Edoras de inmediato.- dijo Hálber nervioso.- Debemos informar al Rey de... todo.  
  
- Vayan. De prisa.- dijo el Enano. Miró a Legolas, quien se tapaba el rostro con las manos; la imagen del Elfo era desoladora.  
  
De pronto, y luego de lanzar un grito de angustia, Legolas se acercó a su caballo. Montó rápidamente en él y se fue a galope tendido en dirección a Fangorn. Nadie pudo detenerlo, pues nadie se atrevía, ni siquiera Gimli pudo.  
  
Legolas nunca volvería a ser visto por hombre alguno... 


	3. Liberación de Vida, Parte III

  
  
Su cabeza era un confuso y horrible caos. No podía, ¡no quería!, aceptar esa verdad... ¿Verdad? Más que eso... No quería aceptar esa pesadilla. Por su mente había cruzado muchas veces el temor de perderla, pero, como nunca había ocurrido, el dolor no había podido imaginárselo. Sin embargo..., todo era tan crudo y desesperante ahora.  
  
No se puede decir con palabras el dolor que se experimenta al perder a un ser amado, aunque no se pueda asumir aún. La sola idea de imaginar una vida sin ese ser parece imposible, pero cuando ocurre cuesta mucho y toma largo tiempo en aceptarse. Aunque no todos se niegan a aceptar la realidad con obstinación, hay quienes no logran hacerlo por el simple hecho de que sus mentes no se acostumbran a tan radical cambio.  
  
Algo parecido le ocurría a Legolas en aquel momento. Pero él se obstinaba a pensar que Mislif podría haber muerto. ¿Cómo...? ¡¿Cómo ella podría haber caído así y matarse?! No... eso debía de ser una mentira de los hombres de Éomer para alejarla de él. ¡Mislif no podía estar muerta, por Elbereth!  
  
Legolas seguía cabalgando, con esos oscuros pensamientos consumiéndole la mente a cada segundo. Se había separado de los demás hacía ya más de diez minutos, pero que a él se le habían pasado muy lentos; extrañamente lentos.  
  
Estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas por reprimir el deseo de lanzarse del caballo, y seguir así a Mislif; pero prefirió entrar en Fangorn y encontrar... su cuerpo. Una vez que lo hiciera... se uniría a ella en otro lugar... No veía motivos para seguir, si sabía que ella ya no volvería. A pesar de que Mislif había optado por seguir su vida con Éomer, nunca le había negado que seguía amándolo, y eso le daba fuerzas. Pero si ahora ella ya no volvería jamás a sus brazos ni sentiría aquel calor en sus labios, prefirió que terminaría con todo. ¡¿A quién más podría darle su amor, si él se obstinaba a cerrar su corazón?! Sólo una vez lo había abierto así, y no volvería a hacerlo.  
  
Finalmente, llegó a los lindes de Fangorn. Una vez ahí, sintió cómo su desesperación crecía y cómo su corazón latía nerviosamente rápido. Dudó un segundo en si entrar o no, pues el miedo a ver el cuerpo sin vida de Mislif lo consumía; pero ya había tomado una decisión.  
  
Así que se apeó del caballo, que no quería entrar al bosque, y se introdujo en la oscuridad de Fangorn que meses antes había visitado. Sin embargo, aquella vez él se había sentido relativamente feliz, pues estaba conociendo árboles nuevos y un extraordinario lugar; pero la sombra de la separación con Mislif aún le dolía. Aunque aquella vez había visto con ojos maravillados aquel enorme bosque y sus mágicos y desconocidos árboles, ahora lo veía como el oscuro y triste escenario del fin de todo lo que amaba. Ni siquiera en los días de la Guerra contra el Señor Oscuro se había sentido tan desesperado y temeroso.  
  
Fijó toda su atención en oír lo que ocurría, pues quería encontrar alguna pista de Eäros. Y la encontró.  
  
No muy lejos, hacia el norte, podía oír el sonido de los cascos de un caballo al pisar las rocas y las hojas y ramas caídas. Dirigió rápidamente sus pasos hacia allá, mientras el corazón cada vez aceleraba más sus latidos; y mientras a su cabeza volvía el antiguo caos emocional. De pronto, se detuvo. ¿Quería realmente ver a Mislif muerta? Al menos la tendría entre sus brazos por última vez...  
  
Nuevamente decidido, reanudó su marcha. Caminaba lenta y penosamente por entre los oscuros árboles, donde la luz rara vez se hacía presente en todo su esplendor. Al cabo de unos diez minutos, ante él apareció Eäros. Tenía, como pudo notar Legolas, una extraña mirada de angustia; y eso lo asustó aun más. La yegua lo reconoció y se acercó a él tímidamente. Legolas le acarició la frente, donde estaba la marca en forma de estrella, pues podía sentir que el animal estaba horriblemente nervioso.  
  
- Llévame a donde está Mislif, Eäros. Por favor.- le dijo con voz temblorosa.  
  
El corcel resopló con tristeza y se encaminó por un sendero que había en un ángulo noroeste. Las hojas caían de los árboles y parecían una triste lluvia. Eäros iba lentamente, presa de gran tristeza, y Legolas la seguía no en mejor estado. Llegaron hasta un claro, que tenía en el centro un montículo verde e iluminado por la luz matutina. Y ahí, sobre el montículo, estaba Mislif...  
  
Legolas, luego de verla, se cubrió el rostro con las manos y cayó de rodillas al suelo, donde sentía cómo las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos para salir desesperadamente. Mientras tanto, Eäros se acercó a la joven. Con su cabeza le movió el rostro a Mislif, como intentando hacerla despertar penosamente de un sueño; pero ella no se movía.  
  
Cuando el Elfo levantó la vista, puedo ver que la joven estaba prácticamente igual. Su cabello rojizo brillaba bajo la luz del Sol. Llevaba un precioso vestido blanco, que Legolas no tardó en reconocer como el que le había sido regalado en Lothlórien. Pero no se podía ver el brillo de sus ojos verdes; en cambio, una joya, que él no conocía, brillaba en su cuello con una luz cautivadoramente azul.  
  
Legolas se levantó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, y se acercó al montículo donde descansaba Mislif. Ya no le importaba que las lágrimas recorrieran su rostro, sólo quería quedarse ahí. Acarició el rostro de la joven con una temblorosa mano, pero al instante la retiró, pues el rostro de ella estaba frío.  
  
- Mi joven dama...- murmuró.- Y aquí estamos... finalmente juntos. Ya nadie podrá evitar que termine mis días a tu lado.- volvió a acariciarle el rostro. De pronto, y cuando su mano tocaba los labios de la joven, hizo un descubrimiento...  
  
Todo era oscuridad y caos. La cabeza le daba vueltas y no podía abrir los ojos. El golpe había sido muy fuerte contra el suelo y una roca se había encargado de golpearle horriblemente el cuello. Y sin más recuerdos que esos, todo se esfumó y ella cayó en una temible oscuridad sin regreso...  
  
Sin embargo, y como no suele ocurrir con el resto de los mortales, una luz se hizo presente en su mente. Se vio al instante de pie, en medio de muchos árboles con hojas de color dorado. Reconoció el bosque como Lothlórien. La hojas caían como una preciosa lluvia de ensueño. Cuando dirigió la vista frente a sí, pudo ver a una persona que ella quería mucho: la Hermosa Dama Galadriel.  
  
La Dama de Lothlórien se volvió para mirarla, desviando la vista de las hojas que caían; y le sonrió. Dio unos pasos hasta ella, sin dejar de sonreír, y puso sus delicadas manos en los hombros de la joven.  
  
- Y finalmente mi presagio se hizo realidad.- dijo Galadriel sin mover los labios, hablándole mentalmente.- Vi que esto ocurriría, pero no podía intervenir en tus decisiones, joven dama.  
  
"Tu desesperación y tristeza te condujeron hasta éste punto, sólo para que te dieras cuenta, finalmente, de que no podrás alejar tu corazón ni tu deseo del hijo de Thranduil.  
  
"En otro caso, te darías cuenta de que ya no hay vuelta atrás, pues de la muerte sólo Beren, hace muchísimos años, ha regresado. Sin embargo, tú no estás muerta, y eso es gracias a que obedeciste mi consejo: te pusiste la Piedra Estrella antes de dejar Edoras. No hablé directamente en tu cabeza, pero sí hice que sintieras el inexplicable deseo de huir con ella. Ahora, es la Joya Azul quien te salvó. Su energía vital ha impedido que nos dejes para siempre, mi querida Mislif.  
  
"Regresarás ahora, y cuando lo hagas no temas por el futuro. Sólo preocúpate de recuperar el tiempo perdido y de aprovechar los días que se avecinan. Abandona tus miedos pasados, y deja ya de preocuparte que el hijo de Thranduil quiera compartir tu destino, pues ya no está en tus manos.  
  
"Regresa pronto a su lado, joven dama. Y no olvides todas las experiencias que has vivido, pues te servirán como sabiduría en los días que vienen. Tienes para siempre mis bendiciones y afecto. ¡Regresa ya!  
  
Y sin más, Mislif abrió los ojos. Le dolía mucho el cuerpo, en especial el cuello, pero poco le importó al ver a Legolas que la tenía en su regazo, mientras él acariciaba su rostro. La joven pudo ver que estaba en un bosque, donde también caían las hojas, pero que no era Lothlórien. Quiso preguntar algo, pero no podía hacerlo.  
  
Legolas, por su parte, había estado acariciando el rostro de Mislif cuando había llegado a sus labios y había descubierto que la joven aún respiraba, pero débilmente. Y se sintió feliz, más que nunca. Más que cuando había visto llegar a Mislif al Abismo de Helm; más que cuando la había besado antes. Un alivio instantáneo le había recorrido el cuerpo, disipándole las sombras de la mente. Y su felicidad creció con sorpresa, al ver que ella abría sus ojos, y que volvían a brillar con luz verde.  
  
- ¡Mislif!- exclamó Legolas presa de gran emoción. El grito del Elfo llamó la atención de Eäros, que se acercó rápidamente.- ¡Oh, Elbereth!- exclamó.- ¡Estás viva! Esto es... ¡no puedo creerlo! ¡Mislif!, ¿cómo es posible?  
  
- Perdóname, Legolas.- dijo la joven tristemente.  
  
- ¿Perdonarte?- exclamó él.- ¿Por qué? ¿Por volver a mi lado? ¡No, Mislif! Ya no hay qué perdonar. Estamos juntos, ¡y aún no puedo creerlo! Te creía muerta, ¡muerta!, mi joven dama. Pero has vuelto a mí.  
  
- Casi me voy de esta tierra.- dijo la joven más tranquila.- Pero regresé por ti, gracias al regalo de la Dama de Lothlórien.  
  
- ¿Regalo?- preguntó el Elfo recordando las palabras de la Reina Arwen días antes: "Legolas, Mislif guarda algunos secretos, pero uno de esos es un regalo muy valioso. Cuando sientas que todo está olvidado o perdido, recuerda ese obsequio que le fue dado a la joven dama." Legolas, inconscientemente, dirigió su mirada hacia la Piedra Estrella; y Mislif sonrió dulcemente.  
  
- Ésta es la Joya Azul, la Piedra Estrella de Aulë el Herrero.- le dijo la joven para sorpresa de él. Le relató brevemente la historia que Galadriel le había contado antes, y Legolas sintió que su felicidad crecía.  
  
- ¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho?- exclamó.  
  
- Porque la Dama Galadriel me la regaló luego de que yo decidí casarme con Éomer.- explicó Mislif.- No podía ir con la Piedra Estrella a decirte que podía alargar mi vida, cuando ya no estaríamos juntos. Como pensé que ya no me serviría, la guardé en Meduseld; y anoche, sin saber por qué, decidí que partiría con ella a las Cavernas Centelleantes.  
  
- ¿Y por qué, ¡por qué!, no te dirigiste hacia allá?- le dijo Legolas, en una especie de regaño afectuoso.- Si hubieras ido, no habrías pasado por esto.  
  
- Pero habría tenido que volver a Edoras y a mi maldita vida sin ti.- contestó la joven.- No, Legolas, no quise ir. Ahora veo que fue lo mejor: estamos juntos.  
  
- Todos creen que estás muerta, aunque casi lo estuviste. Y los jinetes de Éomer deben de ir camino a Meduseld para decirle lo que ocurrió. Debemos arreglar éste malentendido.  
  
- No.- sentenció Mislif tajantemente.  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- ¿Quieres que nos separemos denuevo?- dijo ella.- Yo prefiero pasar por muerta a tener que separarme de ti. Sería la tercera vez y la más dolorosa, luego de lo que hemos vivido hoy.  
  
- No tienes ni idea de lo que sufrí cuando supe todo esto.- murmuró Legolas.  
  
- Tienes... tienes unas lágrimas en las mejillas...- susurró Mislif emocionada. Se sentó en el montículo, junto a Legolas, y le secó el rostro con sus manos. Él sólo la miraba fijamente, como creyendo que estaba en un sueño. Mislif acercó su rostro al de él y se besaron. Legolas recordaría aquel beso como el más intenso, emocionalmente hablando.  
  
- Cuando dijeron que habías muerto, quise venir aquí para terminar con todo.- dijo él, una vez que se separaron sus rostros.- No veía motivo para estar sin ti. Gracias a Ilúvatar que no despertaste después... ¡no sé qué habría hecho!  
  
- Entonces... ¿qué dices?- preguntó la joven volviendo al tema, luego de sonreírle dulcemente.- ¿Regreso a Edoras a cumplir con mi deber al que estoy atada, o dejamos que los demás crean que estoy muerta y pasamos nuestros días juntos?  
  
- Ya conoces mi respuesta, Mislif.- sonrió Legolas abrazándola.- Anoche me dijiste que deseabas irte lejos pero no podías, ahora yo te llevaré tan lejos que nadie nos recordará.  
  
- Suena excelente, pero me temo que no podremos hacerlo completamente.  
  
- ¿A qué te refieres?  
  
- Hay personas que ambos queremos y que se enterarán de la noticia, y lo más probable es que los entristezca.- dijo la joven.- Por ejemplo, Gimli y Aragorn.  
  
- Deben de pensar que yo me suicidé o algo así.- murmuró Legolas pensativo.  
  
- Con mayor razón.- dijo Mislif poniéndose de pie trabajosamente. El cuerpo aún le dolía bastante.- Además, yo prometí darle noticias a un anciano amigo mío de Edoras, llamado Norl. Él me ha ayudado mucho, y merece saber la verdad. Estoy segura de que sabrá guardar el secreto.  
  
"También Gimli debe de estar preocupado y triste. Pronto se enterarán Aragorn y Arwen. Y luego no sé quién más, pero como suele decirse 'las malas noticias vuelan rápido'. Debemos hacer algo.  
  
- No quiero que descubran que estás viva, y te aparten de mí.- dijo Legolas levantándose para abrazarla denuevo.- Y si me ven, se acabará el secreto. ¿Qué haremos?  
  
- Hum-hm. Las aves serían una buena idea, señor Legolas.- dijo una voz ronca detrás de ellos. Al volverse vieron a Bárbol, el viejo Ent, que venía a pasos lentos por entre los árboles.  
  
- ¡Fangorn!- exclamó Legolas sonriendo.- ¡Qué dicha volver a verlo!  
  
- El gusto también es mío.- contestó el Ent.- Ya me preguntaba cuánto demorarías en volver a mi país.  
  
- No tenía pensado venir.- corrigió Legolas.- Pero éste bosque ha sido lugar de un encuentro más que mágico.  
  
- Lo sé.- contestó Bárbol.- Ésta noble yegua me ha comunicado parte de lo que ha ocurrido.- señaló a Eäros.- Sucesos muy apresurados, diría yo.- dijo luego.- Pero es común en los Humanos llevar a cabo actos rápidos.- miró fijamente a Mislif.- La última vez que te vi- le dijo lentamente-, tenías una mirada más triste de la que tienes ahora, joven dama. Hum-hm. Un temor grande invadía tus ojos, y a eso lo acompañaba un gran dolor. Pero veo ahora que estás comenzando a despejar tus dudas y miedos; y eso me alegra.- hizo una pausa.- Ahora, como les decía, para enviar sus apresuradas noticias sin ser vistos, pueden utilizar las aves que habitan aquí.  
  
- Pero... ¿qué haremos si nuestros amigos no conocen el lenguaje de las aves?- preguntó Mislif.  
  
- Podrían hacer eso que... hacen algunos... Hum-hm...- Bárbol se quedó unos momentos pensativo.  
  
- ¿Escribir?- dijo Legolas.  
  
- ¡Escribir, eso es!- rió el Ent.- Podrían escribir.  
  
- Yo no traigo papel ni nada.- dijo la joven.  
  
- Yo dejé mi equipaje en Edoras.- murmuró Legolas algo molesto.  
  
- ¡Oh, pero en Isengard hay muchas de esas cosas!- dijo Bárbol.- Hace unos meses vino el Gran Rey de Gondor, y decidió dejar las llaves de Orthanc en mis manos, por cualquier eventualidad que pudiera presentarse.  
  
- Sí.- dijo Mislif.- Recuerdo que Aragorn pasó por Edoras a saludar y para pedir permiso de transitar por la Marca. Dijo que se dirigía a Isengard.  
  
- Si lo desean, podemos entrar ahí a buscar eso... Hum-hm... llamado... ¿papel?  
  
- Sí, papel.  
  
- ¿Vienen conmigo?  
  
- ¡¿Qué dicen?!- exclamó Éomer poniéndose de pie de un salto.- ¡¿Qué Mislif...?! ¡No es posible! ¡No puede estar muerta! ¡Oh, Eorl!, ¿por qué ella?  
  
- Le ruego que acepte nuestras condolencias, Rey mío.- dijo Hálber. Él y los demás jinetes ya habían llegado a Meduseld, y también le habían comunicado la triste noticia de Éomer.  
  
- Las acepto.- contestó el Rey sombrío.- Y no se preocupen... Pueden retirarse.- los hombres comenzaban a salir de la sala del trono, cuando Éomer los detuvo.- Díganme, antes de que se vayan- dijo-, ¿qué fue de Legolas el Elfo, Señor de Ithilien?  
  
- No lo sabemos con certeza, Señor.- contestó Hálber.- Pero... lo más probable es que...- enrojeció ligeramente.- Bueno, él nos dijo que... amaba a la Reina Mislif... Suponemos que...  
  
- Que fue a reunirse con ella.- murmuró Éomer terminando la frase. Hálber asintió con la cabeza, y luego se retiró con los demás tristes jinetes.- Se han ido juntos donde ya no puedo interponerme.- se dijo el Rey.- Ese era el destino de ambos, incluso antes de que yo apareciera en el camino de Mislif. Ella sólo... sólo quiso quedarse a mi lado para evitar que Legolas muriera, pero nunca dejó de amarlo.- sonrió tristemente.- Es una triste historia de amor...- susurró.- Sólo espero que sean felices donde quiera que estén.  
  
- ¡Gimli!- exclamó un enano corriendo.- ¡Algo extraño está ocurriendo!  
  
- ¿Qué pasa, Forin?- preguntó Gimli sumido en sus pensamientos nostálgicos. Hacía dos días que se había enterado de la noticia de Mislif, y desde entonces no había tenido noticias de ella ni de Legolas. Suponía que su gran amigo se había quitado la vida con la desesperación de la noticia.  
  
- Hay un ave en tu habitación.- le dijo Forin.- Lleva un papel atado a una pata, pero no deja que nos acerquemos. Supongo que es para ti.  
  
- ¿Un pájaro?- preguntó Gimli poniéndose de pie. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que aquella ave le traía nuevas noticias. Así que se dirigió a su habitación, que de momento era en el Abismo de Helm, y encontró a un pájaro de color gris oscuro, no muy grande, que llevaba un pergamino atado a una de sus patas. Con cierto recelo, Gimli se acercó y logró desatar el nudo del pergamino. Una vez que extendió el papel se halló con la siguiente nota:  
  
"Querido Gimli, gruñón y amigo:  
  
Ya todas las tristezas se han disipado. Legolas y yo estamos muy bien, pero no deseamos dejar éste lugar ni esta paz (supongo que sabes a qué lugar me refiero). Te rogamos que guardes el secreto de nuestra vida, pero confiamos en que lo harás. Ojalá que piques muchas piedras en las Cavernas Centelleantes, y espero que nos veamos pronto en algún lugar apartado para que sepas que todavía puedo vencerte.  
  
Con cariño, Mislif (y Legolas)."  
  
- ¡Por el martillo y el hacha!- exclamó Gimli riendo.- ¡La chiquilla vive! ¡Oh, por mis barbas! ¡Ésta es la mejor noticia que he recibido! ¡Mis dos grandes amigos están a salvo y juntos como debía ser!- de pronto calló, pues no quería que nadie oyera.- Les enviaré una respuesta.- dijo acercándose a la mesita de la habitación. Tomó una pluma y papel y escribió:  
  
"Querido Legolas y querida chiquilla:  
  
¡Qué felicidad saber que están bien! ¡No vuelvan a asustarme así, porque sino les dejaré las piernas como las de mi tamaño con mi hacha! Espero que disfruten de ésta nueva vida que comienzan. Habría comenzado antes, si hubieran escuchado mis palabras. Pero bueno... Pronto nos veremos, amigos; y ahí verás, chiquilla, que no podrás vencerme.  
  
Cuídense, tortolitos. Gimli."  
  
Luego ató el papel en la pata del ave, y ésta alzó el vuelo y se perdió en dirección al norte. El Enano suspiró con alivio de que todas sus penas hubieran desaparecido, y se alegró por sus amigos. Sin embargo, se dijo que lo mejor sería olvidarlos un tiempo, pues así el secreto de ellos estaría bien guardado; y para lograr olvidarlos, se dijo que comenzaría a revisar las cavernas de inmediato.  
  
- ¡Norl, querido!- exclamó una mujer entrada en años.- Ha llegado una carta para ti.  
  
- ¿Una carta?- preguntó tristemente el anciano.  
  
Había estado sentado en el jardín de su casita mirando fijamente hacia el noroeste. La tristeza lo invadía y le costaba mucho creer que él había sido cómplice de la Reina y de la muerte de ésta.  
  
Su esposa llegó a su lado y le entregó un pergamino. Le dijo que había llegado atado a la pata de un ave. El anciano, con una leve sospecha, abrió el pergamino; leyó lo que decía y luego lanzó un grito de felicidad.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa, Norl querido?- preguntó la mujer viendo el cambio de reacción en su rostro.  
  
- N- nada, querida...- sonrió él abrazándola.- Es sólo que... una joven amiga ha logrado su sueño. Sólo espero que aproveche al máximo cada momento de ahora en adelante.  
  
- Cada vez estás peor.- sonrió su mujer que no había entendido mucho.- Todos están de duelo por la muerte de la Reina, y tú celebrando por amistades. Mejor será que te deje hablar solo, y yo iré a terminar la cena.  
  
- Adelante, querida. ¿Qué habrá de cenar?  
  
- Me alegro mucho por ellos.- sonrió Aragorn.- Ya era hora de que pudieran estar juntos para siempre.  
  
- Tal como nosotros.- sonrió Arwen.- ¿Entiendes ahora por qué dije que sólo debíamos confiar en las noticias que nosotros creyéramos que eran ciertas? Si sólo prestábamos oídos a la noticia de la muerte de Mislif y la supuesta de Legolas, nos habríamos entristecido; pero yo sentía que en el fondo de todo había cierto secreto lleno de júbilo.  
  
- Yo confíe en ti, amada mía.- sonrió Aragorn.- Pero... hay algo que aún no entiendo. ¿Cuál es el regalo que la Dama Galadriel le hizo a Mislif? Le dijiste a Legolas que lo recordara cuando sintiera que estaba todo perdido. ¿Qué es?  
  
- ¿Has oído hablar de la Piedra Estrella, la Joya Azul de Aulë el Herrero?- preguntó ella.  
  
- No.  
  
- Es una larga y secreta historia, pero te la relataré.  
  
- ¡¿Qué significa esto, Hasym?!- exclamó una mujer iracunda.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el mago asustándose.  
  
- ¿Tú sabías que mi hija estaba enamorada?- gritó la mujer.  
  
- S- sí... Es decir... lo suponía.- balbuceó él.  
  
- ¡¿Y cómo rayos vienes hasta Pueblo Gris a entregarme ésta carta sin explicarme todo antes?!  
  
- Yo...  
  
- ¿No ves acaso que esto es tan, ¡tan!, romántico?- la mujer dulcificó el tono de su voz, mientras se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos.- ¡Mi hija Mislif viviendo un cuento de amor!  
  
- ¿No te molesta que se haya escapado de su obligación como Reina de Rohan para vivir como exiliada con un Elfo?- preguntó Hasym incrédulo y sorprendido.  
  
- ¡Oh, Hasym, qué insensible eres!- exclamó la mujer.- Yo nunca creí que mi hija duraría como Reina. No ha nacido para eso ni fue educada para algo así. Tiene el mismo espíritu libre que tenía Musolf, no lo habría soportado mucho tiempo. Debo decir que me sorprendo de que haya durado más de seis meses.  
  
- Ahora que lo pienso tienes razón.  
  
- ¿Y qué importa si ahora vive como exiliada?- replicó la mujer ceñuda.- Nunca creí que se enamoraría, pero ahora vive una hermosa fantasía, como cualquier jovencita soñadora. Al menos ya no podrá contradecirme cuando le diga que sí era capaz de enamorarse. ¡Cómo se nota que eres un mago, Hasym! ¡Tan frío! De inmediato sacas a relucir que el amor de mi hija es un Elfo. ¡¿Qué rayos importa eso?! Lo que vale es que ellos se amen.  
  
- Y no dudo que lo hacen.- dijo el mago con ternura.- ¡Y yo que pensaba que la pequeña chiquilla sólo se había sentido atraída por la belleza de la Hermosa Gente al conocerlo! ¡Nunca creí que se había enamorado de él ni él de ella!, con lo gruñona que es...  
  
- A todo esto...- murmuró la mujer.- ¿Cómo se llama el muchacho?  
  
- El 'muchacho' conoció a Musolf cuando era un chiquillo.- dijo riendo Hasym.  
  
- No te burles de mí.- lo reprochó la mujer.- Ya sabes a qué me refiero.  
  
- Bien, bien. Su nombre es Legolas. Es el hijo del Rey Thranduil del Bosque de las Hojas Verdes, o el anterior Bosque Negro.  
  
- ¡Oh! ¿Qué tiene Mislif por mezclarse con gente de la realeza?- exclamó la madre de la joven.- Es íntima amiga del Rey de Gondor, se casa con el Rey de Rohan, ¡y ahora huye con el Príncipe del Bosque Negro! Es inteligente mi hija, sí señor.  
  
- ¿A dónde quieres que nos vayamos?- le preguntó Legolas.  
  
- ¿Irnos? ¿Es que ya quieres irte?- sonrió Mislif abrazada a él.  
  
- Claro que no. Sin embargo, no creo que pasar todos nuestros días en Fangorn sea algo que podamos llamar 'vida romántica'.  
  
- Sabes muy bien que odio esas cosas cursis.- gruñó la joven.- Además, ¿a dónde podríamos ir sin que nos descubrieran?  
  
- Tenemos varias alternativas.- dijo Legolas.- Una es ir a Lothlórien. ¿Te imaginas? Donde comenzó nuestra historia juntos...  
  
- Vuelves a las cursilerías.- gruñó Mislif.  
  
- ¡Oh, mi joven dama!- exclamó riendo Legolas.- Luego tenemos por opción Rivendel. Elrond nos ayudaría, sin duda. Después podríamos ir al Bosque Negro, hay gente de mi familia ahí. Y tal vez a mi padre le guste la idea. Y la última alternativa, mi amada Mislif, es que vuelvas conmigo a Ithilien.  
  
- ¿A Ithilien?- preguntó la joven no muy convencida.- Eso está muy cerca de Gondor, y las noticias no tardarían en ser sabidas en Rohan. Además, recuerda que Faramir y Éowyn, hermana de Éomer, viven también en Ithilien. ¡No quiero pasarme la vida encerrada en un flet! Ya he tenido bastante con Meduseld.  
  
- Buen punto.- el Elfo pensó largo rato, pero no encontró la forma de regresar a Ithilien sin ser descubiertos. De repente, notó que Mislif lo miraba sonriendo.- ¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó.  
  
- ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por el futuro, si nos espera uno muy largo?- sonrió la joven con ternura.- Deja de pensar en dónde viviremos. Ya tendremos tiempo para eso. Yo opto por quedarnos largo tiempo en Fangorn para disfrutar de cada segundo a tu lado. Además- acercó su rostro al de él- , quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido.  
  
- Yo también.- sonrió Legolas, y la besó.  
  
- ¡Vaya, vaya!- rió Bárbol, que venía caminando entre los árboles.- Tanto amor no se veía en mi país desde que las Ents-mujeres se fueron. Mucho tiempo atrás ocurrió eso, exageradamente mucho tiempo para ustedes, mis queridos jóvenes; incluso para ti, señor Legolas.  
  
- No dudo que tiene razón, Fangorn.- sonrió Legolas sin dejar de abrazar a Mislif.  
  
- He estado hablando con Ramaviva- dijo Bárbol-, y él ha dicho que les buscará un lugar apropiado para pasar sus días aquí. No muy alejado, pero aislado de los problemas y de las impertinencias. Hum-hm.- luego rió.- No queremos interrumpir a dos tortolitos.  
  
- Se lo agradecemos.- sonrió Legolas.  
  
- ¡Qué gente tan apresurada!- exclamó Bárbol.- ¡Aún no he terminado de decirles todo! Hum-hm. Como les decía... Será un lugar no muy alejado, pero sí aislado de las impertinencias. Fangorn aún sigue siendo un sitio que tiene partes oscuras, pues no todos los males de éste lugar fueron traídos por la Gran Sombra de Mordor. Es por eso que no pueden quedarse muy lejos. Además, Ramaviva, que es más joven, opinó que debíamos escoger un sitio donde los árboles estuvieran dormidos por completo; así no escucharías sus voces siempre, señor Legolas. Hum-hm. Creo que eso es todo lo que quería decirles... de momento. Mmm... Algo se me olvida...- estuvo pensando unos minutos con los ojos cerrados.- ¡Oh, ya recuerdo! Ramaviva y yo los ayudaremos a construir su talan con nuestros amigos que cayeron por culpa de Saruman.  
  
- ¿En verdad?- preguntó Mislif.- ¿No le molesta tener que hacer eso? Después de todo... usted los conocía.  
  
- Estoy seguro de que ellos preferirían ser utilizados para algo bueno, antes que pudrirse mientras nos lamentamos sus pérdidas.- dijo Bárbol.- Ahora despreocúpense y vayamos a... ¡oh, acabo de recordar otra cosa!- exclamó.- No pueden vivir sólo de los brebajes nuestros. Los jóvenes hobbits Merry y Pippin, al menos, no acabaron con todas las reservas de comida de Isengard; y supongo que muchas deben de estar buenas. Además, Saruman guardaba una gran provisión de las mejores en Orthanc.  
  
- Se lo agradecemos mucho, Fangorn.- dijo Legolas inclinando la cabeza.- Es muy generoso de su parte hacer todo esto por nosotros.  
  
- Me agrada tener visitantes... Hum-hm... que son muy buenas personas. Ahora descansen y despreocúpense, mis queridos jóvenes. Disfruten de sus días al máximo. Ahora... me iré a mi casa. Antes de que me dé sueño, será mejor que llegue rápido... ¡Qué digo! Me estoy poniendo apresurado. Hum-hm. Esto de habernos tomado Isengard nos ha acelerado. Deben ver cómo está Ramaviva ahora. ¡Nos vemos!  
  
- ¡Adiós!- contestaron Legolas y Mislif al mismo tiempo.  
  
- ¿Lo ves?- le dijo la joven.- ¡Tenemos que despreocuparnos! Ya tendremos tiempo de pensar qué hacer. Hum-hm. No tenemos que ser apresurados.- rió.  
  
- Tienes razón.- rió Legolas.- Ahora que sé que con la Joya Azul de Aulë estarás mucho más tiempo a mi lado, me alegro de sobremanera al pensar que disfrutaremos mucho más ¡y al fin!  
  
- Podemos empezar ahora... 


End file.
